


racun

by kindoff



Series: seratus kata [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/M, aomomo friendship
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 14:45:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3385652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kindoff/pseuds/kindoff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Satsuki, sumpah, seumur hidup, baru kali ini aku lihat ada cokelat batang warna hijau."</p>
            </blockquote>





	racun

Aomine berpikir apa Momoi hendak membunuh—minimal meracuninya.

"Satsuki, sumpah, seumur hidup, baru kali ini aku lihat ada cokelat batang warna hijau." Entah apa yang Momoi masukkan dalam list bahan-bahan, Aomine tidak mau tahu. Bukan karena cuek atau apa, melainkan takut bakal menjumpai obat kumur dalam daftar.

" _Mou_ , memang terlihat aneh, tapi tidak seburuk itu, kok," Satsuki menggoyang-goyangkan cokelat itu di depan muka Aomine. "Sudahlah, makan saja! Ini jerih-payahku, tahu!"

Aomine merapal ayat kursi dalam hati sebelum membuka bungkusnya. Sempat melirik Satsuki beberapa kali, tidak yakin, baiklah, coba saja dulu. Kalau pelatih Seirin saja bisa memasak kare, mungkin Momoi juga bisa.

Hap.

_Jawabnya ada di ujung langit. Kita ke sana dengan seorang anak. Anak yang tangkas, dan juga pemberani. Bertarunglah Dragon Ball. Dengan segala kemampuan yang ada_ _—_

Aomine kena ayan.

**Author's Note:**

> itu nggak tau kenapa ada lirik lagu dragon ball nyempil di situ haha, dirasa lucu jadi saya cantumin deh. makasih sudah baca!


End file.
